crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TehTomo
Mind if you make me a bureaucrat and sysop? :) -TehFox 01:33, 1 June 2008 (UTC) No idea how sorry :/ I'll find out tomorrow. --TehTomo 01:43, 1 June 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the pic and userbox on my page? (CobaltFox) --TehFox 23:33, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Way to delete my whole page on my CnR character @ Depleted - Depleted 22:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) My mistake. Good thing everything's backed up. --TehTomo 23:24, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Requesting removal / suspension of all articles in skills as they are breaking CrazyBobs copyright and also can you delete the ones I made today? Depleted 10:51, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Done. --TehTomo 18:27, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Appreciate the Sysop. Depleted 22:06, 29 June 2008 (UTC) The links were to pages you have already made, yet removed. Depleted 14:39, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ---- It appears that the IP who edited my page to call me "AndrewFox" was a proxy *Hostname: p15202001.pureserver.info *ISP: Germany *Organization: Schlund + Partner AG *Proxy: Confirmed proxy server. *Type: Unknown --TehFox 03:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I have found a pretty fail CnR wiki, the main page happens to be a failed clone of ours: http://editthis.info/crazybobs/Main_Page ---- Hi TehTomo -- we are excited to have CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Red link Why did you revert my edit? I was just removing a red link... 01:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Because the whole point of those links is for people to know what articles need writing. --TehTomo 07:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) : Seems fair, but can you unblock Blankothe3rd please? 17:39, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :: No. I don't do favours for ban evaders. --TehTomo 19:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm not banned from CnR anymore... 20:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Wikibusiness Hey Tomo, sorry I haven't been around here in a while. I've posted up some thoughts I've had upon returning at User talk:Renegade334#Wikibusiness – it'd be great if you could give your input. Thanks. [[User:Renegade334|'Renegade334']] [[User talk:Renegade334|'talk']] 16:32, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Skills Could you add a "Skills" category to the "Contents" table on the main page? I read above something about the skills being removed, is that related? Thanks. The skills page was removed because someone copied it straight from the CnR website. From past examples of what have happened to people for copying stuff from the CnR website, we didn't want to risk it. I'll add in the skills category later. CrazyBob's MySpace? I just read a message from Renegade that came to me a while ago It seems that CB thought that this would happen. There are too many player pages. THe only pages that should be left in about players should be the ones that are important, like having to do with history of CnR and such (ex. Pole). ..? I'm not exactly very active in the CB community at the moment... but is this accurate? [[User:Renegade334|'Renegade334']] [[User talk:Renegade334|'talk']] 20:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yes. --TehTomo 07:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) thers a wiki, neet Hey TehTomo, Thanks for making this page. I have run some wikipages before, so if you need to figure out a workaround let me know, I may be able to help. (my favourite hack is how to make an image link a link :) -> redirection) Didn't even realize there was a wiki all this time. I have added it to my sig aswell. --Mansonh 06:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I Wanted 2 Ask U If U Can Plz Make A Wiki In The Gang Section About My Gang Gaza Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey there thanks for PM, can you help me, I posted the info box with my information filled in but I can edit it again, any suggestions how I could, Thanks :) 84.109.85.141 Edditing Happy Tree Friends Hey Tomo, There is this annoying person using the IP and constantly changing/deleting the content for our page (Happy Tree Friends). Can you do something?